The Odd Antidote
The Odd Antidote is the A-plot of the 15th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis When Ms. O has bizarre side effects after being sprayed by a weird plant, Olive and Otto must travel around town finding the correct measurements of the ingredients for the medicine to cure her, all while keeping Ms. O's condition a secret. Ingredients for the Cure * The first ingredient is one quart''*'' of unicorn tears. * The second ingredient is one quart''*'' of Loganberry juice. * The third is one-quart''*'' of giraffe milk. * The final ingredient is one quart''*'' of water. * = one liter in non-American versions Olive's Random Slide This...is my third favorite pillowcase. Learning Goal Measurement: using standard measurements to compare capacity. Plot Olive and Otto are on a case where a woman has two left feet. Olive zaps her right shoe and turns it into a left shoe so it fits. Back at headquarters, Ms. O shows them her new plant, with immediately sprays her with pink dust. Dr. O says it’s safe, but just in case, she’ll take the plant to the medical bay. When they get there, Dr. O says it’s actually incredibly dangerous, but if you know it’s infected you, it turns you odd even faster. Ms. O already has an enormous ear. Dr. O explains that the antidote requires four ingredients, starting with a quart of unicorn tears, which she has with her. Next, she needs a quart of Loganberry juice. As the agents go to leave, they see that Ms. O has a red unibrow. They arrive at the tree and see Logan. He starts to attack them, but stops and lets them collect it. Otto mashes the Loganberries into juice with his feet, and they return to headquarters. Ms. O now has a tail. Dr. O tells them they need a quart of Baby Genius’s giraffe milk. They entertain Baby Genius in exchange for 4 cups of giraffe’s milk. They come back to headquarters, where Dr. O has hidden all the mirrors so Ms. O can’t see herself. Then Dr. O adds a quart of water. Ms. O arrives with wings, but Dr. O pours the antidote on her head and cures her. And that’s when the plant sprays Otto. Trivia * Logan likes taking selfies. Gallery Tumblr inline nrhexhPey61rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp7r9d0uh1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrmz5fVcf01rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrmzsjtL5t1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrmzwd25Xf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrmzvzorXH1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn012vKhV1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn06cMbJm1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn02aHTOB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn0chXm6n1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn094tcIW1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn0rhDTKd1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn1eiS6iG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn3gzoS1g1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn3fcMiTa1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn4owRw7C1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp7u6B1Qv1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp7vme30u1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp7xq9G6C1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp8eivhtx1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp94mf8qw1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp8lxbgLR1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp9jfxy1w1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp9j0gNPm1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp9hjXdyL1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp9ksTO5j1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrpa19HeLI1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqs3v55Iv1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqs5sNV3Z1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqs7aGo991rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqs9cqRkM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsajjKki1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsay72ss1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsbqUpWw1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsck0bij1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsk431Wh1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqskzetqf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsqtdP2N1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsmzTDWh1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsoirUnp1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsrft5jN1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsltFyPo1rv5alo 1280.jpg 3555bd10fd4003141ae053cf8058588d.jpg The Odd Antidote .jpg Category:Episodes Category:43 Category:A-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes